The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for remote operation of a rotating control device bearing clamp and safety latch.
A conventional rotating control device may require human activity in close proximity thereto, in order to maintain or replace bearings, seals, etc. of the rotating control device. It can be hazardous for a human to be in close proximity to a rotating control device, for example, if the rotating control device is used with a floating rig.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of constructing rotating control devices. These improvements would be useful whether the rotating control devices are used with offshore or land-based rigs.